Photo Frames
by NixeyMoon
Summary: Harry is at the Dursleys after the DoM battle but is transported back in time to 1942! Harry tries to go unnoticed in Hogwarts but catches the attention of Tom Riddle. How will Harry deal with life when he has his soon-to-be enemy breathing down his neck? TimeTravel, Slytherin!Harry, Rated T.
1. Welcome to 1942

**Summary: Harry is at the Dursleys after the DoM battle but is transported back in time to 1942! Harry tries to go unnoticed in Hogwarts but catches the attention of Tom Riddle. How will Harry get back home when he has his soon-to-be-enemy breathing down his neck?** **TimeTravel, Slytherin!Harry, Rated T.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning: This story is Tom/Harry slash, meaning male with male. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Dark ominous clouds hung above No 4 Privet Drive. It was a chilly day for July and Harry was locked in his room. The bars from second year had been reinstalled and his door was locked and bolted. He was only allowed out for a quick bathroom break once a day and even then it was for 5 minutes. Harry lay sprawled out on his bed, thinking about what happened in the Department of Mysteries. So many _what if's_ plagued his mind.

 _What if I had used the mirror instead of the floo? What if I had practiced more in Occlumency? What if I was more powerful and quick? Would I had been able to save Sirius if I was stronger?_

All these questions swarmed his mind and with no distractions, he was forced to suffer through the guilt. For hours on end, he would think of his years in the wizarding world. From the moment Hagrid came bursting into the house, to fighting against Voldemort, to Dumbledore ignoring him, to now. A sudden surge of anger bubbled through his body.

 _Why didn't Dumbledore teach me Occlumency?_ _He was way better than Snape. And why did Dumbledore ignore me every time I sought him out? Wasn't he supposed to help me with the DAMNED prophesy? If he had just helped instead of running away, maybe Sirius wouldn't be–_

Harry swallowed loudly.

"Just don't think about it." He whispered to himself.

Thunder boomed loudly outside his window, breaking his chain of thought. Harry glanced at the second-hand clock on his bedside table: 11:47pm. He yawned before removing a picture from his pocket. Lately he had been keeping his prized possessions close to him in case the Dursleys snooped inside his room when he was in the shower. The folded picture showed himself and his friends – Hermione had found a charm to turn muggle photos into moving ones – hanging out in front of the Burrow. Ron stood on Harry's left with a goofy grin on his face, a broomstick in hand while Hermione stood in Harry's right with a book in her hand, an exasperated look on her face though a smile tugged on her lips. Harry himself was in the middle, laughing as though the scenario seemed amusing which, to be honest was.

A soft smile formed on Harry's face as he watched himself and his friends talk and laugh, looking as carefree as anyone could be. Oh, how Harry wished that was true. Another yawn broke Harry's face and before he knew it, he had slowly drifted off to sleep.

Minutes after, the alarm clock on the table beeped 00:00am. The photo clutched in the sleeping boy's hands began to glow a soft yellow. It gradually got brighter and brighter, basking the room in bright golden. The sleeping form of the boy dozed obliviously to the happenings in his room. Only seconds before 00:01am did the light suddenly flash blindingly before fading into nothingness.

A soft beep of the alarm filled the now empty room. The crinkled folds of the bed lay abandoned. All was still. Far away in Scotland, a silver instrument started to whistle in warning. However, at that moment, Albus Dumbledore was peacefully asleep in his quarters, unaware of the alarm. After minutes of whistling, the instrument stopped.

 **...o0o...**

Harry woke up to feel dampness on his shirt and trousers. He groggily opened eyes only to shut them rapidly due to the blearing light. Confusion swamped his mind. When had the Dursleys ever turned on his bedroom light? He slowly pried his eyes open and saw the clear blue sky. Eyes widening, Harry shot up from his position and immediately regretted it. Balancing himself with his arms, he gazed around his surroundings, wincing from the ache all over his body. He was in the middle of a field. To the right of him, he could see the edge of some sort of forest while on his right was a road.

 _Did the Dursleys ditch me in a field?_

Harry stood up slowly, aware of his aching muscles, and quickly formed a plan. It wasn't very hard to choose which direction he should go to in order to find out what happened. Swiftly, Harry jogged onto the road before deciding to walk east – he learnt how to navigate with the sun from his primary school days.

He walked for a while yet there seemed to be no one around. The sound of birds could be heard overhead and he thought he heard water somewhere within the distant woods. The more he walked forward, the more perplexed and anxious he became.

 _Where am I?_

That question kept popping up a lot. During the walk, Harry began to check his pockets and to his relief, found his small extension bag that Hermione had given to him last winter. She'd said it would be useful to him one day and boy did he agree. He examined the contents of the bag and mentally checked if everything was there:

 _Wand, check._

 _Invisibility Cloak, check._

 _Left over Gringotts money, check._

 _Marauders Map, check._

 _Photo album of his family and friends, check._

Everything seemed to be inside but Harry was still unsure of why he woke up in the middle of nowhere. If this was some test than Harry was not pleased. For ten minutes, Harry just wandered down the road until the sight of grey brick buildings made it into his view.

 _Finally!_

Only after walking through the large town did Harry start to get confused. People dressed in odd looking clothes stared at him as he walked past with mixed emotion. Some gave him curious looks, however, most stared at him with apprehension and suspicion.

Men walked down the street in relatively normal clothing though it looked a bit formal. Yet the women dressed in flowery dresses and tight jackets that reminded Harry of a World War 2 film he once watched in primary school. What seemed to make him uneasy was the soldiers marching up and down the streets. A rifle in their hands. A thought popped into his head that made him freeze.

 _No, it couldn't be_.

He looked around before his eyes fell upon a shop. The small corner store was open and people could be seen milling around the shop. A sign board hung above the shop saying, 'Daily Newspaper!' This peeked Harry's interest. He made a bee line for the store and upon entering, went straight for the newspaper stand. The stand was fairly empty, only a few were left. He scanned the page and was surprised to see the headline: 'Bombing hits France! Hitler strikes again!' His heart felt like it stopped. His mind started to put pieces together. The clothing, the scenery, the buildings. With sweaty palms, Harry searched for the date that all newspapers have. Having spotted it in the top left corner, he nearly had a heart attack.

July 27th, 1943.

 **...o0o...**

 **A/N: How did I go?**

 **This is only the first episode so it will be short. However, the chapters will get longer.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I love feedback and if I made a mistake on grammar or it doesn't make sense, please tell me and I will try to change it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling holds that privilege.**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Harry arrived in 1942. He had made his way to The Leaky Cauldron and rented a room from the spare change he had but Harry knew the money would not support him for long. Because of this, Harry had sent an owl to Gringotts requesting a private meeting with one of the goblins. From his prior knowledge, goblins valued their customer secrecy dearly. If Harry explained the situation to them, they might be able to help him. That was why Harry found himself standing outside the tall, white building in Diagon Alley. The warning sign was still there, which made Harry's lips twitch. After greeting the goblins outside with a nod, the boy entered the main hall. White pillars stood tall around the hall. Goblins could be seen sitting in their booths with either gold, jewellery or paperwork on their desk.

Harry walked towards an empty booth on the far right. Upon arriving, the goblin glanced up before going back to his counting. Harry stood there for a few seconds and waited for the goblin to finish his work. He had to be polite was what Hermione had once said.

"I have an appointment with the Head Goblin, Sir." Harry inquired when the goblin finally looked up at him.

The goblin looked studied him before he replied, "Follow me."

The creature then dismounted his chair and walked swiftly through a door on the side with Harry swiftly on his heel.

Doors lined the walls of the long corridor. Each with a job and name imprinted on it in gold. Rickclaw... Bloodaxe... Dievex... the funny names continued and eventually Harry stopped trying to remember them. He looked at the goblin he was following curiously.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is your name." The goblin looked over his shoulder at him with an unreadable expression.

After a pause, the goblin replied, "Barkrip."

They neared a door with the name Griphook and Head Goblin engraved in it. Barkrip opened the door and motioned the teen in. The room was quite big with a bookshelf lining the back wall. There was a maroon rug laid out across the floor that acted like a walkway across the room. On the other end was a mahogany desk with a goblin behind it, looking at him with mild curiosity.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me on such short notice."

"It was no problem, Mr Potter. Now, please sit. I believe we have much to discuss." The goblin gave Harry a knowing smirk when he looked up in shock. He took the offered seat with unease and looked around the room. He noticed the walls were cream coloured, with hints of golden specks. The floor, however, was polished dark wood. Harry turned his attention back on the goblin in front of him.

"How do you know my name?"

The question blurted out of his mouth before he knew it. Griphook stared at him with an amused expression before answering.

"Goblin magic is vastly different to wizards, Mr Potter. Therefore, it seems we have met before yet this is my first time seeing you."

"What do you mean?"

The goblin stared at him for a while and Harry began to squirm under the stare.

"You are not from this time." Griphook whispered though Harry heard him perfectly clear.

His eyes widened as his brain processed the meanings of that statement. _How does he know that? Could he help get me back? Would I ever see-_ Harry shook his head lightly to get rid of those thoughts. Griphook must've took pity on his confusion because he began to explain.

"Us goblins have different magic to you wizards. Why do you think it is near impossible to break into Gringotts? Because the moment we meet wizards, their magical signatures get recorded into our minds and souls. That is why when you came into my office, I knew we had interacted before yet I do not have any knowledge of meeting you."

"That... sorta makes sense."

"So, Mr Harry Potter, where, or should I say _when_ , did you come from?"

"Umm, well I'm from 1996 and I don't know how I got here."

The goblin hummed before responding, "Interesting. This is very...peculiar."

Harry fidgeted on the edge of his seat.

"Is there any way I can go back to my time?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately," Griphook sighed, "I do not know of a way to send you back, especially since I have no idea how you even got here in the first place."

Harry felt himself deflate. Everything that had happened since his trip back in time seemed to come crashing down on him. He would never get to see his friends again, he realised. Tears began to form on the edges of his eyes and Harry had to desperately fight for control lest he breakdown in front of the goblin.

"But," Griphook said, drawing Harry's attention back on him, "that does not mean that such solution does not exist. You just have to find for it."

Harry was taken aback by the goblin's reassuring words. He never would've expected the creature to comfort him.

"I will not go searching for a way to send you home," Griphook continued, "I have far more important businesses to maintain and thus you should search for it yourself. However, I am willing to aid you your search by providing you with stability in this time. If there are also any questions regarding information that you've found and believe to be useful, you may contact me and I will share my beliefs on the matter."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Did Griphook just offer assistance? He had never heard of such a thing happening between a wizard and a goblin. Normally, they tried to help each other out in the least possible ways but here Griphook was, offering his help, granted not all of it, but enough that Harry truly appreciated it.

"W-wait, really?" Harry stuttered in awe. It felt like a dark cloud had just lifted off his shoulders. Now, he didn't feel so alone in this.

"But, why? I don't want to sound judgmental but don't you goblins hate us?" Harry questioned.

Griphook scrutinized the teenager in front of him before answering, "You're different. There's something off about your signature. I admit, I have never seen anything like it and though it may be from your recent travel through time, I am not one to disregard my gut feelings."

Harry pondered on what the goblin said. Questions upon questions swamped his mind but he pushed them back, in favour of paying attention to the meeting.

"Now, about your backstory..."

 **...o0o...**

Harry exited the massive white building feeling quite pleased with himself. He had spent half an hour making up a reasonable backstory for who he was and why he was joining Hogwarts so late. In the end, they decided on a home-schooled boy that lived with his parents until they died during an air raid in London. They had decided to keep things close to the truth so they named him Harrison Primail, that way he wouldn't have to get used to an unfamiliar first name and the Primail family had gone extinct a couple hundred years or so ago so they saw fit to take on that surname. Also, his parents were called James and Lily Primail because Harry refused to replace his real birth parents completely.

It turned out that the Primail family held a decent amount of gold, not as much as the Potter vaults but enough to not be called poor. Griphook had said that he could appoint a goblin to manage his vaults which sounded great to him since he had no idea what he was doing when it came to money. If he were to find a way home, he'd need money for research. Luckily, Hogwarts had accepted his administration and he would soon be in the best library in Britain. Yes, he would find a way home.

A leather pouch filled with galleons, sickles and knuts rested inside his jean pocket. He was going to go shopping for items. Clothes were a must. He could not walk around in just a t-shirt and jeans. A shop to the left of him appeared to have robes on display and a sign above said _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Opening the door, Harry was greeted with a younger version of Madam Malkin. She looked to have just graduated Hogwarts.

"Hello dear, Hogwarts?"

After getting an affirmative, she directed him towards the back where he knew the podiums stood.

"Now, what house are you in?"

"I have not been sorted yet. I've just joined."

Malkin looked at him confusedly before understanding dawned on her.

"Not a problem, dearie. Come and stand on the podium. It won't take a minute." She replied, "Now, was it just the uniform?"

"Actually, I need to get a new wardrobe as well." Harry answered sheepishly.

He was still not used to the major change in his life, being sent back in time was definitely major, though he hoped he won't be staying. He missed his friends and he could not survive without them.

"This might be a while then." The witch murmured and she was right. It took a whole hour before Harry left the store with 3 bags of clothing.

He looped back to the leaky cauldron, dropped off the clothes, before heading out to finish his shopping. First stop was _Corium's Trunks and cases_. There, he bought a trunk with extra privacy protection. It could be shrunk and unshrunk with a word. And each compartment had a password which he decided to set as his friend's names. Harry then bought quills, parchment and his potions supplies. He decided to stock up on ingredients in case he would require a potion to somehow leave the past.

 **...o0o...**

September 1st rolled around quickly. Harry, having packed his school trunk the night before, took his time eating breakfast which consisted of toast, bacon, eggs and tomatoes. The bartender Sam, who looked similar to Tom the bartender from his time except for the nose and cheekbones, greeted him with a warm smile. 

"Excited for Hogwarts, young man?"

Harry smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

Sam had been generous when he heard Harry's (fake) backstory and had let him rent a room even though he was under-aged and didn't have a parent's permission. Although Harry felt guilty for lying to him, he understood the severity of the situation if his predicament became known. He would be swarmed with reporters, ministry workers and admirers all trying to find out knowledge from the 1990's. He would not rest at all. He also knew that if certain events in the past got changed, it could result in him being erased from existence.

After finishing his meal, Harry paid and exited onto muggle London. The smell hit him first and almost made him head back inside. Smoke and ash filled the air. Dilapidated houses and debris scattered the roads and pavements. Muggles could be seen hunched over and hastily walking around, too terrified to stay outside too long. Harry took a moment to observe muggle London during world war 2 before heading in the direction of Kings Cross. He too did not want to stay too long in the miserable air that clung to the walls of London.

By the time Harry walked onto Platform 9¾ it was already 10:25am. He had around 35 minutes before the train left and since he knew no one, he boarded the train.

 **...o0o...**

 **A/N: Harry's finally going to Hogwarts! Next chapter Harry gets sorted! What House do you think he will be in? Just Kidding, we all already know ;) ;) ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
